


下班

by SylviaLan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, yutae, 夕阳, 悠泰, 泰悠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaLan/pseuds/SylviaLan
Summary: 210217 vlive直播 YUTA下班图的脑洞接着bobo——脑洞的续写❤洗手间里的秘密
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, TaeYu - Relationship, 李泰容/中本悠太
Kudos: 5





	下班

“嗯......” 角落厕所的最里间传出细碎的声音，中本悠太被抵在门板上，下唇被李泰容含住重重啃咬着。下面也没闲着，一双手撩起他的衣服在小腹处流连，指腹顺着人鱼线下滑，激得中本悠太一阵战栗颤抖，手掌隔着裤子一把覆盖住已经蠢蠢欲动的阴//茎，一下一下地揉弄着。

上面口腔被侵占，下面也被揉捏着，中本悠太脑子快被搅成浆糊了。李泰容一手拉起中本悠太的衣服，开始搓揉起他胸前的红豆，另一只手连同内裤一起，拉下中本悠太的裤子，肉//棒迫不及待地弹了出来，李泰容握住它开始上下套弄。舌头在中本悠太口腔中模仿着抽插，舔弄，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角顺着下巴流下，“唔...快...点..” 中本悠太断断续续的催促从唇边溢出。李泰容加快了手上的动作，灵活的手指擦过细沟，指腹在小孔处轻揉，他很清楚怎样才能让他快乐，“嗯哼....” T恤被抬高皱巴巴挂在胸口，上下夹击的快感一阵阵来袭，中本悠太忍不住发出声音，李泰容带着中本悠太攀登上顶峰，释放出来。

帮着中本悠太清理完，李泰容伸手准备开门，被中本悠太一把拉住，“就你现在这样还想走出去？” 中本悠太戏谑的目光看向他下面支起的小帐篷，“快下班走了...我去泼把水好了。” 李泰容无奈道。

中本悠太一把将他拉了回来，两人位置互换，中本悠太蹲下利索地解开李泰容的裤子，“那就快点。” 李泰容还没反应过来，下一秒就感觉自己勃//发的欲望被纳入一个温热湿润的地方，“唔嗯.....” 李泰容不由得呻吟出声，中本悠太感觉嘴里的东西又胀大了一圈，吞不进的部分用手反复套弄按捏，大力吮吸着，舌头换着角度刺激着柱身。

李泰容低头看到中本悠太那微红发肿的双唇正吞吐着自己的阴//茎，小嘴卖力地伺候着自己，要疯了。插入中本悠太发丝的手掌忍不住扣住人的后脑将他按向自己，“唔！” 太深了，中本悠太皱了皱眉头。

李泰容按着中本悠太的脑袋开始模仿性//交的动作抽插起来，时不时深喉一下，紧致的快感让李泰容忍不住低喘起来，本能地挺动着，中本悠太张大着嘴被动地承受着，无法吞咽的唾液顺着唇角流下，“唔....嗯...” 慢一点啊！中本悠太睁开湿漉漉还泛着红的大眼睛瞪了一下李泰容，每次呼吸都充斥着李泰容的味道，李泰容低沉的喘气声钻进自己耳朵，中本悠太感觉自己又有点热起来了，小脸红红的，眼前这一幕无疑更加刺激了李泰容的凌虐心。

“呜呜....” “嘘...含好。” 李泰容扣着胯间人的头狠狠地抽动了几下，猛地拔出，套弄了两下射在了外面。  
“咳...咳咳...嘴巴好累....” 中本悠太总算是得救了，李泰容系好裤子，扶起中本悠太揉了揉他的脸，“抱歉，没控制住....” 说罢再次吻上中本悠太被磨得发红的双唇。

两人就着余韵交换了一个长长的吻，刚从冲撞里出来的中本悠太，又被一个绵长的亲吻弄得七荤八素的，就此打住，不能再继续了。刚收拾好站在水池前洗手，经纪人就找上厕所来了，该下班回去了，两人只好披上衣服快步跟上。

真是乱来！要不是因为那个bobo点了一把火，也不至于这么急不可耐...中本悠太内心懊恼得很，回宿舍一定要好好算账！


End file.
